


Phone Sex

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Singers RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: You and Roger are just friends, yet you find yourself missing him while he is away at tour. So you call to check up on him, just as friends.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Kudos: 36





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #5: Phone Sex 
> 
> Hi Loves! This one is kind of short and I apologize, but it's super soft and sweet.

You and Roger were just friends.

At least that’s what you told yourself whenever you found yourself missing him while he was away touring. It was nights like these where you found yourself tossing and turning in bed, avoiding making eye contact with the telephone on your nightstand at all costs. You couldn’t cave, you couldn’t call him, you shouldn’t.

You still found yourself longing for his warmth on the opposite side if your bed. Sure the two of you were friends, but you were friends that slept with each other and often opted for staying in to watch movies together as opposed to going out partying with the guys.

You were definitely not a couple.

But here you were, staring at the little light that blinked on your phone that signaled you had a voice mail. You pursed your lips and your hand darted over, gripping the cold plastic receiver, you frowned and furrowed your brows with frustration as you found yourself dialing the number to his hotel room.

It rang, once, twice, three times before he picked up “Hello?” his familiar soft voice sounded.

You let out the breath you held “Hey, Rog.” You greeted, a soft smile playing on your lips. You were like a giddy school girl whenever you spoke with him.

“[Y/N]!” He sounded excited to hear your voice “What’s up? How’ve you been?”

You let out a soft laugh, leaning back comfortably in bed “I should be asking you that! How’s tour going?” you pressed.

Roger cleared his throat, “’S good, we had a break for a few days but we’re heading back on the road the day after tomorrow.” You could hear him grinning on the other line “Just catching up on interviews ‘n stuff like that.”

You picked at the loose string on your blanket “I know how much you love interviews.” You said softly, it was actually the exact opposite. Roger hated interviews and opted to get piss drunk instead to help pass the time, “I saw you in that one, you could barely articulate.” You teased.

You could practically hear the grinning on the other line, “They’re so horribly dull, you just wait and wait until someone finally tells you to come on stage and then, bam, ten minutes later it’s over.” He defended. There was a lull of silence between the two of you before Roger let out a soft cough, “You know, it’d be more fun if you were there.” He said softly.

Your face flushed and you gripped the stretched-out cord tightly, “What… What do you mean?” You asked, clenching your thighs together and feeling heat pooling between them.

“You know, you could keep me company…” He trailed off, his voice sounded rougher and more ragged than before. A shiver crept up your spine and settled on the base of your neck, “Wh-what are you wearing?” he asked hesitantly.

You grinned and stifled a laugh, “That big yellow shirt I always wear to bed and some black shorts,” You pinched your forehead and let out a breathless laugh “Sexy, right?” You joked.

You could hear Roger shuffling around on the other line, “I think it’s perfect.” He said softly. You smiled and looked down at yourself, it wasn’t anything special like lingerie, just something you typically wore to bed, “Bet you’re not wearing any panties under those shorts.” He grunted softly.

You swallowed thickly and lightly touched the waistband of your shorts, “Never do,” You said, letting out a shaky breath.

“Naughty girl,” you could hear the sly grin in his voice, “You gonna touch yourself for me?” He breathed out.

You whimpered and rubbed your core through your shorts “If you want me to.” Your voice was unsteady.

Roger hummed, “Wish I was there to touch you,” His breathing hitched in his throat, “Bet you’re soaked for me.”

You spread your legs apart, pushing one leg out of your shorts and dipped your finger between your wet folds, “Roger,” You whimpered out.

“Fuck,” Roger grunted, “Come on, rub that pussy of yours for me.” He urged.

You strummed your clit, softly whimpering as your fingers easily slipped between your folds, “’M so wet,” You whined, “Fuck, Rog, I want you to touch me.”

“I know, baby,” Roger cooed, “I’ll be home soon, ah shit,” He gasped “I’m going to ruin you when I get back.”

You lifted your shirt and awkwardly held the receiver between your shoulder and ear while your now free hand groped your chest, rolling your nipples between your finger, “What are you gonna do?” You urged.

Roger let out a shaky breath “First, I’m going to take you right on that couch, spread your legs and eat that pussy of yours real nice and slow.” His voice was husky and you whimpered at his words, “I’m going to make your legs shake and your voice is going to go raw.”

You moaned, sticking two fingers into your wet cunt, pumping them vigorously and letting out a string of unfiltered moans and whines, “Then, I’m going to bend you over and finally stick my cock in that cunt of yours,” Roger clenched his jaw and grit his teeth together “Fuck, you’re not going to be able to walk when I’m through with you.”

Your chest heaved as you lost yourself in the pleasure “Fuck, Rog, I’m so close.” Your words slurred together as you spoke.

Roger groaned, “Fuck, me to baby.” His heavy breaths distorted by static sounded in your ear and the thought of him alone in his hotel room, bare, with his cock in hand caused your walls to twitch around your fingers. You knew his face was dusted pink with arousal and his bright azure eyes were tightly clenched shut as he feverishly chased his release, “Come on, I wanna hear you come for me,” He huffed.

You rubbed harsh circles around your swollen clit and your hips bucked against your hand chasing your release. Your walls clenched and pulsated as you arched your back and cried out from pleasure. Roger soon followed, cursing and grunting as he worked himself through his release. Your moans and heavy breaths mixed together through the crackling receiver before you both laid in silence, enjoying your post orgasm bliss. “I miss you,” Roger said, being the first to break the silence.

You felt your stomach clench with emotion, “I miss you too, Rog.” You admitted.

“You should visit us, it’s… it’s hard being away from you this long.” You could tell he was nervous by how well thought out his words seemed.

You pursed your lips, “Roger,” You warned “Friends don’t miss each other that much”

“What if I don’t want to just be friends?” He asked.

Your breath caught in your throat, “I would like that,” You said trying to hide your smile.

“So, I’ll see you,” He drug out the you and hoped you would fill in the lingering question.

You thought about your schedule over the next few days, “You’ll see me for your weekend show.” You broke out into a grin, “I can come up for a weekend.” You said, curling the cord around your fingers while you spoke.

“I’ll see you then,” Roger said grinning, “Night, love.” He said softly.

“Good night, Rog.” You answered matching the excitement in his voice. You had a lot to get situated before you flight would leave this weekend.


End file.
